The invention has for an object agents with a nacreous luster for coloring keratin fibers, particularly human hair, containing direct and/or oxidative dyes and a special combination of fatty alcohols, alkanolamides, alkoxylates and anionic surfactants, and the use of the aforesaid combination for producing a stable nacreous luster in hair colorants.
Coloring preparations are usually in the form of aqueous—preferably thickened—solutions or emulsions and besides dyes contain, for example, fatty alcohols and/or other oil components, emulsifiers, surfactants and optionally alcohols. Oxidation dyes as a rule consist of two components: (i) the dye carrier composition containing the dyes and (ii) the oxidant preparation, which are mixed with one another just before use and are then applied to the hair to be colored. If the coloring preparations are in the form of an emulsion, they are as a rule creams, but to obtain a nacreous luster effect it is necessary to add to them a special nacreous luster-imparting additive.
From DE-A 38 34 142 are known creamy hair colorants containing a multiplicity of raw materials including fatty alcohols and fatty alkanolamides as well as anionic and nonionic surfactants. These colorants, however, do not have a nacreous luster.